The End Of The Line
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Plot: Can Ross take it when he loses Rachel? Or will he make the ultimate sacrifice to try and help her get over him? After a failed suicide they embark on their hardest journey ever. Will they end up together again? Lobsters ;3 R/R are very much appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to clarify something, the reason I used the simile 'razor to skin' was because of what's going on in the story, I would've used knife to butter, but for one It's Cliché and two it didn't fit the somber feel of the story so far, and that's what I wanted, to make it really as sad as I could.**

**Enjoy! ^^ ( Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'm wandering as to whether or not carry it on.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

The One About What Happened Next.

Ross returned to his apartment with a broken heart.

He turned the key in the door, and knew that he had lost the girl of his dreams; this time forever.

He staggered to his couch, and slumped into it, he remembered the laughs, the smiles and the tears he and Rachel had on that couch. He remembered talking about their future, and that night was going to change their future.

Every dream he had, a single moment of poor judgement.

He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand what he was feeling, a monster was clawing at his throat and needed to escape.

He closed his eyes and a single crystalline pure tear ran down his cheek.

He reached for pen and paper, licked the nib and scrawled a just readable, raw insight from within him.

After he had finished he knew that it was time.

More tears came as he collected a few things from his bedroom, and looked over everything, but now with an aching heart that longed for Rachel. He saw everything she'd ever touched, and knew that it'd be the last time he touched it aswell.

He closed the door behind him, and didn't look back.

* * *

A gentle tap came upon Ross' door.

When there was no reply, she decided to call out.

'Ross! It's me Rachel, we need to talk.'

No reply came.

Against her better judgement, she decided to use her key and go in, uninvited.

But all she saw as she entered was the piece of lined dinosaur paper on the coffee table.

She smiled through teary eyes.

'Ross? Are you here?!'

She walked over to the piece of paper. And Picked it up with trembling hands.

She read:

'I've left. And I'm not coming back, there is no justification for what I've done, and although I rack my brains as I write this for an answer, there isn't one.

Tell Rachel, that when I blamed her for this, I was wrong. I was over-bearing, and she was in a high stress situation, I felt threatened by Mark, even though I had no cause to, she's perfect.

Also, tell her not to go to the planetarium for a week or two, she can't see what's there, It'd only worsen her fragility at the moment.

I just want her to know, that I love her, I love her so much that I cant live with what I've done, and I don't want to hurt her, when she's ready, and starts dating others, that I'm happy for her, that I'm watching her, and that I miss her.

Monica, as and when you find this I want you to know that, Although I don't always say it, or show it, but, I love you more than any brother could have and I hope you know that. I want you to lead, the happiest and most love filled life you can, you deserve the best, and I wasn't the best I could be; I broke your best friend.

Tell the guys that I love them, and that what I'm doing isn't because of anything any of them have ever done, it's because of what I've done.

Tell Mom and Dad that I've moved, or left, or gone abroad, and tell them what happened, when Rachel can handle it too.

What I'm doing may seem drastic over a girl, but Rachel wasn't just a girl, she was the love of my life, my best friend, and my soul mate. And knowing that I broke her heart, and after seeing the look in her eyes yesterday, I knew what I did was beyond redemption.

Goodbye, Mon, I love you..

Ross'

She covered her mouth in disbelief, and immediately dropped the paper. A small gasp escaped her lips, and heavy tears immediately streamed down her face.

She reached into her bag, and withdrew the phone from within it.

She penned in Ross' number with shaking fingers and held it up to her ear.

Nothing, dead end.

* * *

She ran.

As fast as she could, with tears falling behind her, there were no words in her mouth, and everytime she tried to think straight, she felt like collapsing.

The one she loved,and she knew no matter what happened between them, she'd always love him, and she just knew it.

Rachel's arms flailed in the icy air, but she cut through them with her desperation like a razor to skin.

If she didn't do something now, nothing could _ever _be done, and she couldn't handle that.

People cursed her as she pushed past them, some stared, some even tried to help her.

None of that mattered right now; all that did was Ross, and she was running out of time.

Ross sat on a rickety stool looking at the soaked picture of himself and Rachel in a warm embrace on her Birthday, they were both smiling, both happy, both in Love.

He blinked. More tears fell from his eyes, covering the photo.

That was gone now, nothing was left, except a black hole where his heart used to beat, he had hurt the most important person in his life, they were beyond reconciliation, he had crushed her, and left without fighting, even though he accused her of not fighting.

He should never have left, he almost believed she'd call him back as he left; but the call never came, just the sad look in her glassy eyes as he turned back to see her for the last time ever.

He knew what he had to do as soon as he got up to leave, and it had sickened him at first, he couldn't end his life over a girl, surely? But the more the idea was in his mind as he struggled back home, became more apparent and plausible.

The walk home.

It had crushed him, he stumbled from left to right, in an almost euphoric-drunken state. But it was not one of Euphoria.

It was an air of dread, a sense of hopelessness hung around him, and other people must have sensed it because everyone he encountered avoided him.

He passed Central Perk, and saw the sofa, where he and Rachel had shared passion, laughter. Three or so years ago it was where he'd started to feel things for her again, he remembered the umbrella blunder he'd made, it made him smile through the pain, he remembered her smile, too, she was so distraught, yet seem so relieved and independent to start her life anew after leaving her 'lover' at the altar.

Why he couldn't start anew after the relationship had ended was unknown to him at the time, but as he observed a tree in the wind outside the old coffee shop he realized it.

The tree held hundreds of leaves, it was the support of the main trunk, that held the leaves as one.

Rachel was his tree, and he was the leaf that was shivering in the wind, and that was torn from it's branch, and was blown away to die alone, to never be seen again, it had left the world of the living,

Ross had to now as well, he had been torn from his branch just as the leaf had.

He concluded the walk with just a single thought in his mind.

Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOTS of change in character perspective in the next few chapters, probably easy to figure it out, but each change is marked by a new line, I promise that won't become the case every chapter, some will be played as just Ross, and some as just Rachel.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

More tears came into his eyelids as he thought about her, he'd never wake up to her in his arms again.

He'd never kiss her on the head in the mornings and say 'Hey you'. And he'd never laugh or smile with her again.

It tore him to pieces.

He reached into his coat pocket and felt for the velvet green box that held the Diamond ring within it.

Yesterday, he was going to propose, to the girl of his dreams, and now, he was going to end it all in the very place he was to do it.

It seemed a fitting end in his mind, he had destroyed his dream. He had destroyed _their _dream.

They spent many a night talking about marriage, cuddled in one another's arms, laughing about the what the future held, but knowing they'd be together.

The proposal location came to him when they were in bed in each others arms, and she had brought up the fond memory of the first time they made love.

She spoke of it with such passion, and with a glint in her eyes, and so the very next morning he withdrew his Grandma's engagement ring from within his bedside table.

Butterflies had flown from within him when he thought of what he was to do, then he realized it was with Rachel, and it just made him smile.

And now that dream was little more than a small, crumpled, deluded fantasy.

* * *

Rachel reached the museum with little more than a single breath in her body, she knew where ross would be, and headed straight for it.

All the doors were open. Evidently from where Ross had opened them on his one way journey.

She was in floods of tears by the time she had reached the main stage door.

She remembered the first time they had been together.

Ross had been working late, they had missed their dinner reservation, and Rachel had been down again, she had put a brave face on for Ross, but inside she was hurting; _Was work more important than me? _She had thought. Just a few minutes later she realized this was wrong. He he led her into the main stage, gave her a small carton of juice, laid a rug out and looked at the 'stars' with her. She remembered the mini heart-attack she'd had when she heard the juice box pop, and the laughter and happiness in Ross' voice that night, she'd never forget it, he was her everything. Her lobster.

* * *

Ross heard a loud banging on the stage doors, he decided to ignore it, realizing he probably should've locked more of the doors except the ones he was behind.

He felt something weird though, no one should be here after hours, and Monica was meant to visit in the morning, so why would someone be here? It sent pulsations down his already shivering spine.

More knocks, Ross was scared, who was out there? Against his better judgement he called out:

'Who's there? Who is it?!'

* * *

Rachel was in floods of tears, there was no reply when she had knocked, and no noise from within the auditorium.

She was screaming inside, he couldn't have killed himself, she pounded again, this time harder, being a mixture of pure desperation and longing, just to hear his muffled voice through the auditorium door. When she heard the words asking who it was she couldn't help but sob with a mixture exasperation and relief.

Her heart leaped out of her chest, he was still alive, her Ross was still alive. She couldn't give up.

* * *

He heard a teary cry from the other side 'Ross, open the d-door! It's me Rachel!'

He fell of the stool, and she obviously heard the loud crash of it because she screamed out his name even louder.

'R-Rachel? No,who is this? G-go away!, I can't take this!'

* * *

'Ross it IS me! Open the door, please!' She pleaded.

'What do you want?! I can't take this, please go!' She could hear the tears in his throat, and immediately welled up too, she'd never seen Ross like this, this was beyond him, he was a loving, kind, happy, smiling man, a man she loved dearly, and a man she couldn't lose.

'Ross, you don't understand, you can't do this, you just cant, what am I going to do without you? We can't just ignore us, can we?'

'There isn't an us Rach, you made that clear at your place. Please don't try and trick me into coming out again, I dont wanna, I just can't.'

Rachel could feel the vomit in her throat rising, she was losing him, as well as herself.

'Ross, you mean more to me than words can say, you have to come and speak to me, I won't be able to live with myself, knowing, knowing I didn't fight for us..' Rachel lingered off.

* * *

Ross couldn't believe what he'd just heard, he was doing this to help her, not to make her worse.. she couldn't see what was inside here, yet he also longed to speak to her, to see her, and embrace her warmth one last time.

He slid the noose from his neck, and collapsed as soon as he had stood, he was shaking head to toe, and couldn't believe he could hear her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Ladies and Gentleman, I know these chapters are short at the moment, but they WILL be longer, I promise you! **

**But enjoy this chapter, and I shall be back with the 4th chapter tomorrow! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ross inched towards the door, he didn't know whether what he had heard was a mental induced hallucination, or whether Rachel really was out there. Whatever it was, her voice called out to him, and he was drawn to it. He knew she had made it clear, he knew there was no hope for their relationship after what he'd done.

He just wished she'd known that he never slept with her. Chloe had helped him through the night, she came back to his apartment and comforted her, he could of sworn that he'd let her stay on the couch, it explained why her shoes were on the sofa, and she was a really nice girl; he just regretted kissing her, nothing could take away from that.

He put his hand on the key in his pocket and withdrew it.

* * *

Rachel heard the key in the lock, and put her hand against the door, she had to wait until the paramedics got here to get him stable, she had no idea how she was going to stall him long enough, talking for twenty minutes was really out of the question, but then again so was Ross' suicide.

* * *

The door slid open a crack, and Ross stepped outside slowly, one foot first followed by and arm, and then his chest and head. As soon as he was through the door he slammed it shut behind him and locked it again.

Whatever was in there, Ross really didn't want Rachel to see it.

'Ross, It's really you...' She exclaimed, hardly believing her own eyes.

Ross gave no reply and looked at his feet as if they'd suddenly become very captivating.

He stood just a few feet away from her, with his shoulders brought up to his ears, a hunched back, and shaking legs. She still hadn't seen his face since the break up, even though she could see, hear and feel his shallow breathing.

She couldn't help it. She took a small step forward and pulled into an embrace with him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

She couldn't feel his arms on her back, but she could feel them hanging at his side, and as his tears dropped onto her face she couldn't help but look to the floor as well, all the while not letting go of him.

* * *

Ross couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't look at Rachel.

Never had anything hurt him so much as Rachel with her arms around him right now. Without and inkling of thought he placed his lips on the top of her head and kissed it.

He felt Rachel flinch, and then relax again, once he had realized what he'd done was wrong he immediately pulled away again and looked back at the floor in shame. She put her head against his, and he could feel her trying to sniffle away tears, as well as her shaking.

He lifted his arms and placed them around her and to try and get her to stop shaking started gently swaying left to right.

'I thought I'd lost you, Ross' She said, this time not concealing the hurt in her voice.

He struggled to find words, until he said the first ones that came into his head at the time.

'You have, I'm not me anymore, and I never will be again to you. I can't do this Rachel, I'm sorry.

She looked into his eyes, and he could see and they were no longer her usual blue, they were a stormy grey, filled with no happiness and no laughter. Her eyes were distraught, broken and torn.

'You can't do this' She pleaded to him.

'Looks like I am though, aren't I?' He replied with a sad smile.

'W-what do you mean you are?!' She said pushing away from him.

'Rach, before I do this, I need to tell you something, something about Chloe.'

'I don't want to hear a single fu-' She was cut off mid-sentence.

'I didn't sleep with her.'

'Ross, I don't know what kind of joke this is, but Gunther tol-' Stopped again.

Ross stepped towards her, and grabbed her hands in his.

'I didn't sleep with her.' He repeated, this time with a steely truth ringing from within him.

It crushed her.

With that he dropped her hands, turned around, gave a small, broken look back and unlocked the doors, opened one an inch and started to creep back in, trying to obscure the view as to stop Rachel seeing inside.

She couldn't take it and barged past him, the door swung aside and made a loud bang as it hit the wall next to it.

She half stood, half dropped to one knee with her moth agape.

Ross caught her on the way down with both arms, and helped her to her feet, he didn't let go, he and she knew alike that she couldn't stay up alone.

* * *

What went on next happened so quickly, neither one of the 'Lovers' got answers.

Ross was grabbed from behind, and had the breath knocked from him, he turned round out of instinct to see who it was, still not letting go of Rachel.

He let go as soon as he saw.

Time stood still to him, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, all he could do was look at Rachel with am ashamed stare.

He shook his head at her as they dragged him from the planetarium.

All she managed was to mouth

'I'm sorry.'

Before collapsing to the ground and covering her mouth with her hand.

* * *

She stared at the room with disbelief, Roses were laid in rows up to the main stage, and in the middle was a pink blossom tree just taller than her, and then the rest of the stage was decorated with lilies, her favorite flower.

She couldn't believe that Ross had done this, was he planning to propose her?

She stood, and hobbled her way to where a makeshift noose hung, with a small black stool a few feet left of it, sitting on top, was a small green velvet box, she needn't be told what was in it.

She flicked open the top, and saw the large diamond ring on top of a bed of striking maroon cloth.

Rachel stood there, and cried. She didn't stop, not for paramedics asking after her, not for her phone ringing non-stop in her bag, and not even for the voice in her head telling her that Ross had cheated, and that he didn't matter. She knew he hadn't slept with her now, and she still had him taken away to a clinic, what had she done?

She stood with the ring cupped in her hands, and wept.

She was never going to be Mrs. Geller.

And with that thought fresh in her mind, she passed out.

* * *

He didn't fight the strange men, he let them drag him, head first through the planetarium, and his life with Rachel played out before him as he was taken from the building.

She had sold him out, she never loved him, she just needed the group to be the same, whatever the cost.

He had thought..


	4. Chapter 4

**So, chapter 4 is here, and I think it's pretty dark, decided to leave it on a cliffhanger, just for the lulz :3 **

**See you tomorrow for chapter 5! Reviews are always welcome, they help me with the direction of the story, knowing what people think.**

**This chapter is completely Rachel, and so will the next chapter! ( I'm writing each chapter on the day I upload, so It's a little busy, will try getting into a habit of having 2 chapters reserved do if I can't get to my computer, I can upload two in a day as compensation!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rachel sat in her apartment, still shaking.

It was 3am, and she had returned home just a few hours ago, she had clenched on to the ring, and even tried it on a few times.

'Mrs. Geller' She had thought, she liked that, it sounded; right..

But her ex-lover was in what was pretty much an Asylum with makeup, it was a looney bin, and she had sent him there.

Whether it had been out of love, or care, or spite, she couldn't be sure, but she assumed it was the latter.

She'd sold him out, and she felt physically sick, and she couldn't guess what Ross had been feeling.

Any normal girlfriend would've swooned when they had learnt that her boyfriend was unable to live without her, she would've ran to him, made up, and loved him forever.

Not her, she wanted to try and rub in the fact she had hated him, when in reality, somewhere in her subconscious it was because she was scared, and afraid that she wasn't enough to keep Ross away from the 'Hangman's Noose'.

She still hadn't removed the ring.

She wanted to, but it was stuck, not because it had been too small, but because it pained her to think that she really wasn't Ross' Fiancée.

She could've been here with him right now, engaged and happy, in his arms, watching a movie, sharing food, or just talking. Monica would probably be running around planning the wedding to a tee, while her and Ross just sat laughing at her love and care, they could have had each other.

Her thoughts were a jumble.

'If only I'd heard him out, or just reassured him about Mark, or told Mark not to come round.

If I'd been with him more, and not suggested a damned break!'

'But then, he _did_ slee- Oh My God . Ross didn't sleep with her, it hadn't sunk in until now, Ross hadn't slept with her!' Rachel jumped up in the air, letting out a small gleeful chuckle as she did.

'That must've been the reason he went to take his life, I didn't even give him a chance to explain. But that also doesn't explain the fact he told me he had slept with this Xerox girl.'

She decided that she was too sleep deprived to think about this right now, and that she'd go and visit Ross early tomorrow, if she was allowed.

She stood up and headed into her bedroom, slowly closing the door behind her.

She slept with the ring on her finger.

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of birds singing, she felt her finger and the ring was there, half in a daze she rolled over and whispered 'Hey you'.

And opened her eyes.

Nothing.

Empty Room.

Empty heart.

She stood up, and grudgingly walked to the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror with a mixture of pity and distress, and got into the shower. She assumed the hot water would do her good, she was wrong.

_Rachel had just turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel when the door opened and a beaming Ross walked in, strode up to her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips._

_'Morning Beautiful' He whispered._

_She could do nothing but smile._

_'Come on, I wanna show you something!' He chuckled._

_'Where are we going Ross?' Rachel asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice._

_Rachel followed him to the kitchen where a beautiful Breakfast had been laid out, next to a lagre bunch of lilies and roses._

_They had been going out for two weeks, and Valentines day was here. Ross planned to spoil his wonderful woman rotten. And had made dinner reservations, followed by a starlight picnic in Central Park, and then to see a romantic film at the movies._

_Rachel loved it when Ross treated her like a princess. Barry had always been working on Valentines day, and had always just bought her a bunch of $4 flowers from the gas station on the way home, Ross made a huge fuss, and made sure Rachel didn't lift a finger, and catered to her every whim. (Even though she made none, other than to be with him.)_

_'Ross was a true gentleman.' She'd thought._

_And she did nothing but beam all day, Ross was her lobster._

She snapped back to reality, Ross was gone, and wasn't coming back to her, not after what she'd done. She fooled him into thinking that she wanted her relationship back, when really she just panicked and got strange men to take him away.

He must've thought she was a monster.

While she changed, she let a tear drop from her eyes as she removed the ring and put it in it's box, she'd immediately felt that she'd lost a part of her without Ross in her arms. this was as close as she could get, and it pained her more than death itself to lose all ties to him.

She slowly shut the door behind her and headed into the street, she hailed a cab, and handed the address of the place Ross was in to the driver, he simply nodded and headed off.

Rachel tried hard not to think about Ross on the way there, she had spent the good majority of the night in tears and mental conflict as to what to do.

She knew she needed Ross, probably more than he needed her, and even if he shot her down today, and told her to get out, she was going to sit next to him, hold his hand, and let him do what he wish.

She'd sit through verbal abuse and even threats from him if she had to.

She had to do _something_ about the way she was feeling about this, if she didn't the monster inside of her would consume her and drag her into the dark abyss that was her mind.

The cab driver came to a sudden halt and announced their arrival. Rachel handed the man a handful of notes and climbed out of the Taxi. She found the receptionist at the entrance and asked for Ross' room, she asked what relation she had to him, and so she simply said she was the one that found the note he had left, and had helped get him here.

The receptionist smiled and handed Rachel a set of directions on a small piece of crumpled paper.

* * *

His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful.

She assumed that they had sedated him and that he'd been asleep a while.

Rachel didn't expect to be as distraught as she was; she could see a red mark around Ross' neck.

From where the noose had sat, waiting to take him from her.

She stepped up to him, without thinking, grabbed his hand and placed her lips to his forehead.

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes worked themselves open slowly.

'Mon?' Ross' croaky voice made Rachel's insides churn, she was the cause of him being like this. She stepped backwards to try and avoid his sight, but to no avail, his piercing gaze caught her; and she was frozen, and she couldn't of moved if she'd wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5: Start Of Something?

**And welcome back! Chapter 5 is here! ^^**

**Hope you're all enjoying it so far, decided to keep thing's short as it hit it's first positive so far.**

**Please Review, feeling a little like I'm posting to no-one at the moment, even though the view graph is going up! (Thanks btw! :D)**

**See you tomorrow for No.6!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ross bore into her very soul, and she could feel the disappointment and repulsion radiating from him.

'Rach.. What're you doing here?' he asked in bewilderment.

He still called him Rach, he still cared, she knew it.

'Ross, I assumed you'd want this back.' She said with a shy smile.

She handed him the box but not without reluctance, she assumed she'd never wear it again if she did.

Ross let out a small chuckle.

'Heh, actually I never wanted to see it again, and until you barged in I wasn't going to have to.

'Ross, I can't apologize for saving your life, I care about you too much to let you kill yourself.'

'Ya see, Rach, that's where i'm having trouble!' Ross stated in a sarcastic way. 'You said you came to fight for us, and I couldn't believe it, but what I can now believe, is what you actually _did _do.

You lied to me, and stopped something that was meant to happen, Rachel. How could you?'

She looked at the ground, and tears started hitting the floor. Slow at first, and then more came, until a river streamed from within her, she needed to cry, she needed to show Ross how she felt.

* * *

Ross couldn't stand to see her like this any longer, she had been stood crying for several minutes without stopping, and was trembling violently from right to left.

He stood up, and a wave of nausea came over him, it was obvious that the anaesthetic hadn't worn off.

Rachel was oblivious.

He inched his way towards her, and lifted her head with one hand, with the one free, he wiped a tear from her left eye, and then her right; and then one from each.

He brought her in for a tight embrace, and wouldn't let go.

As angry as he was, he still loved her, and it pained him to see her like this, it wasn't Rachel, she was the smiling, loving one out of the gang.

* * *

Her heart was racing, he was staring into her with his dark, chocolate eyes. She couldn't help but go jelly in the legs, she knew this man, he was still her Ross and she knew he cared. The fact he pushed aside all the anger and rage towards her aside to comfort her told her that he still cared, and she immediately felt brighter.

She couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline within herself, she stood half on tip-toes, hesitantly leaned and kissed Ross deeply.

He didn't break the kiss, he moved his hands up past her waist and into her hair, she was reminiscing about their first kiss just over a year ago, it had been incredible, they had been in their own world, just as she was now.

As things started to heat up Ross pulled away.

Her heart suddenly felt as if it had weighed a ton, had she been fooling herself?

'I love you, Rach.' Ross whispered into her ear.

She hadn't.

Nothing had made ever made her happier than hearing those four words right now.

She felt whole again.

She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, first off,I apologize about the 3 day inactivity! **

**So, this chapter is really almost an 'Ultimatum' for me.**

**I can lead this story three ways, two of which wrap it up within a single chapter. The reason I'm thinking about ending the story is really just due to the lack of following I get on it, to be honest with you guys, I'm getting a fair amount of views, which is awesome! But there really isn't any response from you guys in reviews, so it's tough for me to actually carry on writing without any direction from readers! :S So, if this gets reviews, I'm more than happy to carry on, and give the story a new lease of life, and some longevity. But if it's not really going anywhere, I can end it in one of two ways, one happy and one pretty heartbreaking (imo ^^) , I just haven't decided which yet! :3 **

**Anyway guys, enjoy it, and please review! :P**

* * *

Chapter 6

_'I was so wrong, Rach, if I could go back, and undo what I'd done, I would.'_

_Rachel ran her hand gently across Ross' face._

_'No, no, If I had just heard you out, I could've been your fiancée right now.' She replied half sniffling away tears._

_Ross took a few steps back, she immediately knew that she had made a blunder. She saw him shaking, and then staring into space, before finally sitting at the end of the bed in his room._

_'You mean, you would've said yes?' Ross managed to get out, along with a flurry of hand motions._

_'Ross, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it up, but I just got caught in a flurry of emotion, seeing you here, and just being with you and being in your arms again y'know?' Rachel desperately tried to cover up what she'd said before, but she was already near tears again._

_'You mean, you would've said yes?' He repeated his question, this time with more vigour._

_'Of course I would've Ross. I.. I just need to know something.'_

_'Um yea sure, shoot' He was clearly shaken from her answer to his question._

_'You said you didn't sleep with Chloe, but, how come you never told me that when we were at mine, I mean, I feel awful for this, It's all my fault, I should've heard you out, but me and my big mouth just couldn't. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for all that I've caused, but I just need to have an answer, Ross.' Rachel had barely been able to hold herself together the further she progressed into the question._

_'I knew that it would've made things worse.' the simple reply from Ross had shocked her._

_'Whadd'ya mean?' _

_'Well, after you were told that I had slept with her, I knew there was no point in trying to convince you out of it, you were always so strong minded. I als- I also wanted to know whether you loved me enough to overcome it, and that was so wrong of me, but I knew nothing I had said back there would've helped._

_Ross put his hand on top of hers, she shivered, she knew that what he was saying was true, nothing anyone would've said could have stopped her from her almost 'Psychotic' state. _

_'I'm, I'm sorry, I know I've said it time and again Ross, but I have to get this off my chest, nothing in this world means more to me than you, and nothing ever will. After 9 years of fighting for us, and finally getting a shot at it, I just ruined that. Rachel buried her head in her hands._

_'Rach-' Rachel cut him off._

_'I-I'm not done yet, I don't know if you can ever forgive me, and I know that this'll sounds crazy after all I've said and done at the Planetarium, the apartment and here. But do you, do you think maybe I can be your girlfriend again?' _

_'No'_

_Rachel couldn't hold back, she started sobbing._

_'Be more than that.'_

_'What? Ross you're scaring me.' She quivered her lip._

_'Rachel, even the very first time I laid eyes upon you, I fell in love with you, every girl I ever dated or married, stood nowhere near you in comparison; We had our ups and downs, and we had our fights. We may not have the easiest road ahead, but there is no-one that I'd rather travel it with .' He whispered. 'Rachel, will you marry me?'_

_He dropped to one knee and produced the ring from within his pocket; he opened it and smiled at her._

_'Y-yes, Ross, I love you so much.' Rachel replied with a teary grin spreading across her face._


	7. Chapter 7 Back to Reality, Rachel

**I'm really sorry for the short hiatus on the story guys! :S I didn't know what the last 8 days would've had in store for me! ^^ I'm going to try uploading either everyday, or every other day! **

**So, I got a review from Mystifying Fog, and that was pretty amazing o.e ! And I also got some other reviews from really nice people :3 So, I'm going to carry the story on, maybe to 10-13 chapters, maybe more, not sure ^^**

**Well Enjoy! And I'll see you all very soon! ^^**

* * *

Rachel looked up. She was still in Ross' arms. She hadn't said anything for three or four minutes, and Ross stood awkwardly looking about the room.

'Wh-what?' She said, in disbelief.

Ross smiled

'I said I love you, Rach.'

'I love you Ross, and I never want you to stop believing that, no matter what happens. I also want you to promise me, that you'll NEVER, try anything like this again, if I lost you then I just don't know what I'd do with myself. You are, and always will be my Lobster, Ross.'

She wrapped her arms around him In a tight hug. She was determined not to let go.

'I-I don't deserve you, Rachel, after what I did, there's no valid reason for it, and I can't make up for it, no matter how I try. I wrote you a poem, and I want you to read it a month from now, if you still love me in thirty days, I would love to be with you again more than I love life itself.'

'But, we can work past this right now Ross, we _can_ be together, there's nothing stopping us, what about that kiss, it that easy to ignore? Do you not feel what I feel? I nearly lost you Ross; what makes you think I can bear to let you go ever again?'

'I'm sorry, I really and truly am, but I saw how crushed you were when we broke up and I don't want to put you through that pain, it felt worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. I saw the girl I loved more than anything in the world go from the incredible beauty you were, to someone that'd just been stabbed in the gut with a metaphorical, Cold steely blade. I saw your eyes go from being stunning azure oceans to the Eye of the Storm. I saw your strong, brave, astounding strength seep from an open wound from within you, a wound that I caused.'

Ross looked at the ground, and Rachel saw a lonely tear work its way on to the checked floor.

She smiled faintly, she loved Ross' quirky way of always stating what literary technique he was using, most people found it annoying, but she found it adorable. She couldn't have loved him more, even if she had wanted to; here he was, just after an attempted suicide, holding her in his arms while she was crying about her problems.

Her problems. They seemed so trivial in comparison to Ross', and to top it off he was restraining himself from being with her, even though he told her how much it had hurt.

'Ok, Ross honey, I understand.' She smiled meekly. 'I just wish it didn't have to be like this, I mean, I almost lost you for good just 24 hours ago. I don't want that to happen again, I'd wait an eternity for you Ross, and I know that you know that.'

'Don't worry Rach, it's only thirty days, and then we can finally have that walk in the park we were meant to do last Saturday!' He chuckled. But inside he could feel his stomach churning, he was leaving here in three days, without Rachel. He'd be in an empty apartment, barring him from being with his true love, he had no idea how he'd handle it. But he had a calendar, and only thirty small crosses through boxes and then he'd be able to smile a true smile, not a smile that covered what he was really feeling, a smile that hid all the hurt, the shame and the guilt, the sadness and the agony of hurting Rachel.

'_Just thirty days.' _He thought to himself

'_Only thirty days, and then we can start our lives together, for good.' _Rachel realized.

* * *

Ross stood up; he had been late home the previous night, and ended up sleeping in late. The museum had put him on the compassionate leave payroll, and so he was to spend two months without any real purpose. He was free to do anything he wanted, he could go to a restaurant, go for a walk to clear his mind, see a movie. None of that really held any appeal to Ross, only one thing did, Rachel.

He stretched as he walked towards his kitchen; he looked up at his calendar and grinned. Only seven days before he'd hold Rachel again.

Since he'd gotten back from the care unit he hadn't actually seen Rachel. She had told him she was going to stay with her parents until she and Ross could be back together, she had also told him she'd be at his door at 6:30 on Saturday to watch the Sunrise with him, and to finally start their life together again.

All of his Friends had gone to see her at home, but he decided against going, he knew that it'd be better for the pair if he stayed away from her until she opened the poem.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this one is probably the darkest of all the chapters so far. Which is kinda hard to do :P**

**I had to put this twist in the plotline to give the story any kind of longevity, and I had to do it to keep the story going.**

**I'm evil, and an asshole, I get it ;3**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8

'Joey has been fantastic towards Rachel' Ross thought to himself

Everyone else had come back two days ago, but Joey had stayed with her to comfort her, he must've known how fragile she was, and she must've really trusted him to let him stay with her.

It could be nothing but a positive Ross had decided, and in just four days, she'd be home, and she

Wouldn't be home alone.

It was not positive.

* * *

Rachel felt smooth hands run through her hair, and a hot breath against her neck. She had that weird feeling in her stomach, as if she was about to be sick from excitement.

She had just got back from a romantic dinner, it felt like an age since she'd been spoilt, and she revelled in it. She had smiled for the first time in weeks when she had been out, and she had felt comfortable with her company too.

He noticed something was wrong.

'You ok, Rach?'

'Um, yea, I'm fine sweetie, just a little nervous, is all I guess.' She replied with a wave of dizziness coming over her.

'Look, If this is weird, we can stop, we don't have to date, I understand if you just wanna be friends, seriously, it doesn't bother me.' He replied with a small shy smile.

'No, no honey, look, you know I want this, but it's just weird you know?'

'I know Rach, Ross is my friend too, and I would never do anything to hurt him.'

'I-I just can't believe that he called you to say he was seeing someone and that he was over me, I mean, just a month ago, he confessed his undying love to me, he was going to propose to me, and now he's just gone.' Tears came into the corners of Rachel's eyes.

'Rachel, you don't need him, he's a sleazebag, don't you want to even try and move on, I mean, come on, he lied and deceived you just so he could break your heart.'

'Joey, he wrote me a poem, I left it at home, when I get back tomorrow, I'm going to read it like he said, and then burn it, and we can start us, properly, Ross can be out of my life for good, but I understand if you still want to see him, he is your best friend.' She sighed.

'For you, I'd give him up without a thought' Joey replied with a somewhat devious smile.

'Really, Joe? Oh my God, that means so much, ya' know, I think that poem can wait, come here.'

She smiled.

'Well, ok.' He sighed playfully.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her apartment and hauled in her bag, it was Sunday morning, bright and sunny, with the birds chirping happily outside, and yet inside; she was a storm of sadness.

Being back in the city made her remember what was on her dresser, the last remnant of Ross' love towards her. It was so strange and sudden that he had moved on, and yet, it all seemed to fit into place. He had denied her at the hospital, and had told her to wait a month, he probably knew that she was fragile and knew that she was going to go home.

But, it just seemed so unlike him, he'd always been a gentleman, and it astounded her that he sent Joey to be the bearer of bad news. Whatever it was, she knew that he'd never have another chance.

* * *

Joey smiled to himself. He had finally gotten what he had wanted. A perfect girlfriend and all he had been required to do was destroy his friend, and tell a lie to a fragile girl. He wondered within himself whether he had been immoral, his 'friend' had almost killed himself this girl; he was head over heels for her.

He chuckled, Ross' suicide attempt formed in his mind, he was so whiny, and he deserved what he'd gotten. Besides, he deserved her more, he had always been In love with her, and just needed a golden moment.

At first he had been uncomfortable with himself when they'd first broken up, after all, he had started the lie that Ross had slept with Chloe.

He was long gone now though, he didn't care for Ross, all he knew was that he was happy.

That's what mattered.

He was certain of it.


	9. Chapter 9: What's going on?

**Hey guys! So, chapter 9 is here, it's a longer one (Compared to the last few!). I know that this chapter is really Sub-Par, but head was elsewhere when I was writing it; Dialogue is weak, description is poor. But, Chapter 10 is being written as we speak, and it shall be better! **

**I just want to thank everyone that reads this, it means a lot to me, and I'll be starting a second and third story along with these; one being a Mondler, and the other being Lobsters :L **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Ross inched up the stairs towards apartment 20. His legs and arms were shaking

'It's just an apartment, Ross' He whispered to himself.

But deep down he knew it was more than just 4 walls and a door. It was the place where his relationship, his _life_ had been built up, and torn down. He didn't know whether he was ready to face her, but he had to talk to her and find out why she hadn't knocked on his door like she had promised she would.

_'Have I done something wrong?' _ He had thought to himself.

* * *

She heard the knock on her door, and she lifted her head from her bed. She wandered who it could've been, Phoebe had made everyone that needed to see her promise to use a 'Secret' knock that she had come up with, she had been pleased with herself and had smiled her infectious smile, she always made Rachel feel better, whether she had liked it or not.

Standing warily, she inched towards the door, she felt vomit rising in her throat, she hadn't been out of her bedroom in days, she hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept; it was finally getting to her, legs wobbling and hands shaking violently she turned the handle, and collapsed.

She could feel herself in someone's arms, and had heard the faint whisperings of vulgar language, Rachel couldn't open her eyes, she was too weak, and was finally becoming sleepy. She let her head drop and passed into a world of black.

* * *

He saw her collapse as the door wavered open; Ross immediately caught her in his arms, and felt her forehead to make sure she was ok, and then carried her to her room. He noticed how pale she was, and that her lips were blue. Standing up worried, he walked to the kitchen and put Rachel's favourite soup; Chicken noodle, on to the stove to heat up; he started making some coffee and pulled some cookies from Monica's cupboard.

Pleased with his work, he placed the items on to a tray and carried them through to Rachel's room.

She was still asleep, and so he left her that way, he placed the food and drink on her bedside table.

As he did he saw the envelope he gave her on the night stand, he picked up to find that it was still closed, he placed it in her top drawer and kissed her lightly on the head before going through to the main room and placing himself on the couch. Before long he yawned and fluffed a pillow, placed his head down and closed his eyes, within minutes he slipped into the dark abyss that was his own mind.

* * *

Rachel awoke with a start.

'_How long have I been out?' _ She pondered to herself.

She looked over to her left and saw the tray, she smiled.

She assumed Joey must've caught her when she collapsed, and that he had also made her dinner, she knew how sweet he was, especially at the moment with Ross crushing her over and over. Rachel had been glad that she'd given him a shot.

'_Don't I deserve some kind of happiness? I'm not a bad person, so why did I end up with an asshole like Ross?' _

She picked up the bowl and lifted the spoon to her lips. The hot soup warmed her to the core, and had released an insatiable hunger within her; she gratefully slurped the soup until the bowl was empty, and then placed it back on the tray.

Rachel reached for the coffee, and shivered. She had been so cold, and only now was she realizing it.

Supporting herself with her hands she stood, and walked into the apartment.

Rachel looked down at the sofa and saw the back of a head of black hair. She shook her head with a smile, walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Ross heard the door slam and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at the TV, something about cooking, but he wasn't paying attention.

He walked towards the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He walked back to the couch and slid a coaster under his glass; he didn't feel like having an earful from Monica this evening.

The bathroom door opened and Rachel stepped out. She hadn't noticed him, and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Ross wiped his eyes and got up.

* * *

Rachel took the glass, turned off the tap, and turned around to go to her room.

Her jaw dropped.

She heard the smashing of the glass, and gasped.

'Get out, get out now.' Rachel whispered, barely making a sound.

'What? Rach, I need to talk to you, about us.' Replied Ross confidently.

'I know all about your sleazebag ways Ross, I don't even want to know her name, I don't know why you did it, I just assume you thought we were on another break, after all, you do seem to like sleeping with other women when you're in a committed relationship!'

'Again, what? I don't know what you're talking about Rachel! I've never slept with anyone apart from you since I dated Julie! Besides, where's all this come from? We were in love a month ago, why are you angry at me Rach?'

'Joey told me all about your little escapade; to trick me into thinking that you were going to kill yourself, to pretend to still be in love with me, just so you could break my heart again to be with some random woman you found on the street. You know Ross, of all the people that would've sunk this low, just to get back at their ex, I never assumed that you'd be the one to do it to me. Goodbye.'

She saw the genuine look of confusion on his face slowly distort into despair, into anger and then into hopelessness.

'Wha-what? Rachel, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about. I came to see why you didn't come over to mine on Saturday morning, that was it.' Replied a now teary Ross.

'Ross, you're scaring me, what do you mean? Joey told me about the plan you had, that you hadn't been in love with me, and that you just wanted to get back at me. That is what you did, _wasn't it?' _ Rachel was genuinely worried, she had never seen him like this, and it frightened her.

'No, it wasn't. You know, the fact that you believed tha- You know, just read the poem I wrote, don't bother coming over, it's pretty clear where you are, goodbye Rachel Green.'

He walked towards the door, and turned back to look at her, he gave her a sad smile, and turned his head away.


	10. Chapter 10: Breathless

**Time for a reconciliation between our Lobsters, don't you think?!**

**Ok, so, decided to end this story here (Probably, might update here and there :L)! BUT, in a week or so, for those who are interested, I've got a sequel planned about the next 10 years between Ross and Rachel, and it'll be longer, a lot longer! **

**So enjoy this chapter, think it's the first in which it hasn't been depressing! :D **

**If you want a song to listen to while reading, I'd recommend 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica, 'With Or Without you' by U2, or Asaf Avidan's 'One Day/Reckoning Song'**

**Thank you to all the views on this, the reviews, most importantly to the guys from Friends, because without it, none of us could enjoy sharing our takes on the characters! **

**Callum**

**Sidenote: It was weird writing this chapter to be honest, I've never written a love story before, and as a dude it was hard to do :L That's why I avoided putting any love into my story so far. So, this chapter might be a little tacky, maybe in my next Lobsters fic it can be a collab with someone who's better at writing about physical love. :3**

**at: ***- Pretty sure you can guess what happens, but I don't think I could write anything like that, not my style, not really :P Once again, I'll leave it up to your imaginations ^^**

* * *

Chapter 10: Breathless

'Ross! You can't! You can-' Rachel cut herself off.

'What?! What can't I do Rachel? I've walked out of here with a broken heart more than once before, I know what's ahead.' Came the dark reply.

'No.' she almost leaped across the room in a single step before taking Ross' cheeks in her hands and kissing him with all the emotion and love that she could muster.

Ross kissed her back; he dropped his small bag, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer towards him so that they were touching. He slowly slid his hands up her body, caressing her sides as he did so until he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into her eyes.

It made her shiver.

Rachel pulled Ross back towards her and started walking backwards with her feet on his, but before Ross could pull away they fell backwards onto the couch, still in each other's arms.

She pulled away for long enough to laugh and bury her head into Ross' shirt. Rachel felt his hot breath on her neck and immediately felt the spark she had when they had first been together.

She motioned towards her bedroom and Ross smiled, he stood up and as she stood on the couch he picked her up and carried her through to her room where he stood her up on her bed.

Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards him; before she could he pulled her onto her back and leaned in and kissed her again.

Rachel smiled as she lay in Ross' arms, she could stay wrapped up in them forever and a day, but she knew that she had to end things with Joey, she had been glad that she had stopped things going any further then meaningless kissing, she could be together with her Lobster without feeling too guilty.

'Honey, do you wanna go for a moonlight walk tomorrow around Central Park?' Ross suggested.

'I'd love to sweetie, what time?' She smiled, looking straight at him.

'Any time that suits you, I'm there. And I want you to know, that whenever you need someone, call me, I'll always be here, I love you, and I'll never let you go again, Rach.'

She smiled; she felt whole again, the empty part of her was whole again.

'Hey, I never read that poem you wrote for me.' Rachel reached for her dresser and withdrew it. She gracefully cut it open with her fingernail, and took out the paper from within the envelope.

'**_Tis' but a short time to wait,_**

**_But there is a Cruel Mistress of ill-tasting Fate._**

**_Life can go by in such a blur, _**

**_Or stand still, and pass you by, unaware._**

**_At the edge of Sanity, Solitude is its neighbouring pair._**

**_The two wreak havoc, on poor unsuspecting minds,_**

**_Turn lives black;_**

**_Forever.'_**

'It's how I felt every day I've been apart from you, alone and cold. I know that it's not exac-.' Rachel cut him off with a passionate kiss.

'Then I'll make sure you never feel that way again.' She replied, whispering in his ear.

Ross tightened the previously loose embrace around her waist, and she giggled. She smiled the genuine smile she promised herself she would've done a month ago. And it was for the right reason, nothing could make her stop loving Ross; and she knew that he knew it.

Rachel also knew that they truly were Lobsters, nothing in the world could stop them being together now, no matter how much the forces of nature would try to tear them apart, they'd always prevail.

Rachel awoke still In Ross' arms. She knew how much he disliked sleeping with her on top on him, even though he'd never mentioned it, and it only made her fall more in love with him.

She kissed him on the head and sat up. Behind her she heard Ross awakening and spun around on hands and knees to welcome him back to the world of the living.

'Hey you.' She smiled.

'Hey sweetie, what time is it?' He replied, kissing her softly.

'About 7:30, I'm just going over to Joey and Chandler's to get some sugar so I can do us some coffee, I'll be right back.'

'Ok honey, I'll get some bread in the toaster for us.' Ross answered.

Rachel hurried off across the hall and opened the door. She walked towards Joey's room to tell him she had to end things between them, just as Joey walked out with a girl on his arm; he looked as if he was trying to push her out the door.

He noticed Rachel and immediately started to try and explain. Rachel wasn't angry, she didn't care, she had Ross, and that was all she needed.

'Joey, I can't go out with you anymore.' She said calmly.

'Look, Rach, I swear it was nothing.'

'No, it's fine Joe, besides; Ross and I are back together anyway.'

'Really? After all he did to you?' Joey said, with false concern.

Rachel hesitated. After Ross had fallen asleep she wandered about her own mind, trying to come to terms with everything. She had come the conclusion that Joey had lied to her, but she decided to let it slide, she had never been in love with him anyway.

'Yea, yea I am. I guess true love can overcome anything.' She smiled, slightly lost within herself.

'I understand Rach, he always was meant for you. But if he ever hurts you again, you let uncle Joe know, and he'll regret it!' Joey laughed at his own Joke, and Rachel laughed too.

'Joey? Do you have any sugar I can borrow for some coffee?' Rachel asked.

'Sure, let me just grab it for you.' Joey said as he ran past her.

* * *

Rachel heard the knock at the door. It was 7:30, and was already dark. She had gotten dressed up in her nicest black dress and heels, just to make sure she'd be nearly as tall as Ross. Even though she knew they were just going for a walk alone in Central Park, she decided that because it was the start of a new her, she'd start it looking her best.

She opened the door to a dressed up Ross, and took his arm in hers. They smiled at each other, and they needn't exchange any words.

As they were walking hand in hand, Ross started talking to Rachel in a way she'd never heard him speak before; he slowed down his walking speed, and tightened his grip on Rachel's hand. She didn't mind, it made her feel safe, knowing that Ross was with her.

'Rach, I know we haven't had the easiest time to get to where we are, and I know that I've screwed up more times than is excusable, but I'm telling you now, this is where I want to be, with you. I also know that you're far too good to be with a guy like me, and God only knows why you gave me a chance.'

Rachel smiled, she loved how humble Ross was, but she couldn't bring herself to respond, she loved hearing Ross saying such lovely things, he had made her feel like a princess again, so she didn't interrupt, she let Ross keep going.

'There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, and even though I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I want you to remember that.' He laughed. 'I don't really know how much more I can say, apart from that you are, and always will be the most beautiful woman on the Earth, you mean more to me than I can put into words, and I want to show you that.'

Ross dropped to one knee, and Rachel covered her mouth with one hand, while keeping her other in Ross' free hand.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the green velvet box Rachel had first seen just over a month ago, he flicked open the top, and help up the large diamond ring, it glistened in the moonlight, displaying it in all its glory.

'Rachel Green, if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy with me as I am with you. Will you marry me?'

'Ye-yes! Of course I will! A million times yes! I love you Ross.' The tears started flowing freely.

Ross slipped the ring onto her finger, and she closed her eyes, he picked her up off of her feet, and spun her around, kissing her, as she smiled once more, breathless from giddiness.

Her Lobster.

* * *

**'And that's our show, folks!'**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing, depending on how my other stories feel when I write them, I might update this, but for the time being, you can assume that it's finished!**

**Writing this has reinvigorated my love for Friends, and I look forward to writing for you all in the years to come! **

**Just wanna say thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed and Favorited and followed my first story, It means an awful lot to me, to see that people enjoy what I'm writing, regardless of my own opinion on it.**

**See you all very soon! **

**Callum**


End file.
